L ama a Kira
by patri-chan
Summary: Este es el primer fic que subo. Trata de LxLight aunque tambien puede que aparezca meronia o otras parejas aparte. En algún capítulo pondre lemmon o algo más kukuku!Bueno espero que os guste 3!
1. Chapter 1

Llovía. La lluvia había salido justo cuando salía del supermercado.

-Tendré que esperar a que deje de llover...

Se acerco al bordillo de la acera y se sentó al borde. La lluvia caía al suelo estrepitosamente y ya había bastantes charcos. Light miraba a la carretera deseando que ningún coche pasara cerca de la acera y pudiera mojarle. De repente el móvil le sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo. Abrió la tapa y vio que era un número desconocido.

- ¿Quién puede ser? – Dijo mirando la pantalla del móvil como si esperara que le fuera a dar la respuesta.

Light cogió la llamada y pregunto que quien era pero sin resultado ya que le colgaron.

- Estos bromistas….

Dos chicas que pasaban con un paraguas se acercaron a él riéndose.

-Holaa! –gritaron las dos casi dejándole sordo.

-…Hola….-dijo mirándolas con desprecio.

- Mi amiga quería saber si…¡ay! – grito una de ellas porque la otra le había dado un codazo.

- Perdonad pero no tengo ganas de que molesten.

Light se levanto, cogiendo las bolsas de la compra, y salio de debajo del techo del supermercado andando bajo la lluvia. Las chicas que le habían hablado se quedaron calladas y le miraban de reojo desde el súper.

La lluvia cada vez era mas intensa y parecía que nunca llegaba a su casa. Torció una esquina, después otra hasta que se tropezó con el bordillo de una acera causando que se cayera al suelo.

-Maldita lluvia….

Light se quedo tirado en el suelo con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Las bolsas de patatas, la carne y el pescado que había comprado para la cena estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

- Yagami! – Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre y su voz le sonaba muy familiar.

Un chico extravagante y raro se acercó a él con cara de estar preocupado. Llevaba las zapatillas desabrochadas, una simple camiseta blanca y vaqueros caídos y rasgados. Tenía unos bonitos ojos negros y con ojeras. El pelo negro era como si se moviera solo ya que era liso caía ligeramente sobre su cara.

-…Ryuzaki?!

El chico se acercó a él y le seco la cara con la manga de su camiseta. Hacía los gestos muy suavemente y a Light eso le relajo. L ayudo a Light a levantarse y a recoger la cena que había comprado.

- Watari, dame un paraguas!- ordeno Ryuzaki mirando a Light muy distinto de cómo le miraba siempre.

Watari recogió un paraguas de la limusina y se la ofreció a Light que este lo abrió e hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

- Gracias, Ryuzaki! Ahora tengo que irme a mi casa a preparar la cena a mi hermana…

Light se dio la vuelta para irse mientras decía esto pero Ryuzaki le agarró de la muñeca.

- Espera, te llevamos nosotros…

-N-no hace falta…ya voy andando.

- Que no que te vienes con nosotros!! –dijo cantando L.

Al final Light subió al coche porque no le quedaba otro remedio

Watari iba conduciendo y L y Light en la parte de atrás en la limusina. Light miraba al suelo incómodo por la situación. Ryuzaki miraba por la ventana, sonrojado. Jugueteaba con unas llaves y las tiro cerca de Light.

- Perdona, jeje las llaves…

Ryuzaki se abalanzo encima de Light para recoger las llaves. El muchacho se sonrojo tanto que L cogió las llaves y se incorporo.

La limusina paró en la entrada de la casa de Yagami. Light abrió la puerta del coche y cogió las bolsas de la compra.

- B-bueno adiós !!! – gritó Light mientras salía corriendo del automóvil.

- Espera Watari…-dijo L a Watari.

Ryuzaki salió del coche y alcanzó a Light que abría la puerta.

-Yagami espera….

L agarro de la muñeca a Light y le apretó contra su cuerpo. Los ojos de Light brillaban a la luz de la noche, ya que había oscurecido. L le acariciaba el pelo para darle algo de calor ya que seguía empapado de la tormenta.

- Yagami…

- Ryuzaki, t-te quier…

- Ssshhh, no digas nada Light.

Los labios del pelinegro rozaban los de Yagami. Ryuzaki y Light sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero Light no podía sentir odio a la vez por ser "L", su primer enemigo. Por eso ahora deseaba no haber sido Kira y haberle conocido por otras circunstancias. L era su rival y eso siempre sería así pero no podía evitar sentir esto por él. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a este punto¿El punto de llegar a amarlo y desearlo todas las noches?

Ryuzaki abrazó por última vez a Light y fue al coche para irse al siguiente hotel donde le tocaba hospedarse.

Light volvió a la casa a hacer la cena pero se fue a dormir pronto. Cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Quería estar solo para pensar. Le dio una de las manzanas que había comprado en el súper, a Ryuk que se había quedado allí custodiando la Death Note.

- Hombre Light¿ya has vuelto?

- Si¿acaso te molesta que llegue temprano?- preguntó Light mientras le daba la manzana.

- No, pero como ya llegabas tarde creía que te habías quedado con alguna chavala...-dijo mientras devoraba la manzana.

- Anda cállate que quiero acostarme ya…-dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acostaba en la cama.

- Esta bien Light, buenas nocheees!

Light cerro los ojos esperando dormir algo aunque no lo esperaba después de ese inesperado beso.


	2. Te quiero

A la mañana siguiente, Light se levanto de buen humor aunque no hubiera podido dormir nada durante la noche. Había estado pensando en L, en el beso…y en todo en general. No podía esperar un minuto más sin poder oír su respiración, su voz y sobre todo besarle.

- Buenos días, Light! – saludó Ryuk mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Buenas Ryuk¿qué tal has dormido?

- Los shinigamis no dormimos, no es esencial para nuestro organismo.

- Ahmmm pues perdona por preguntar…

-No pasa nada todos los humanos lo preguntan.- contestó Ryuk mientras desplegaba sus grandes alas negras.

- ¿Has conocido a más humanos aparte de mí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero todos acabaron apuntados en mi Death Note…

Light decidió no preguntar nada más por si las moscas. Se levantó de la cama y la colocó para que el cuarto estuviera recogido. Mientras arreglaba la cama, el móvil le sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje. Light se abalanzó a la mesilla de noche a mirar de quién era el mensaje. El mensaje era de un número oculto.

-Otro número oculto…-murmuró mientras abría la tapa del móvil para leer el mensaje.

_" Hola supuesto Kira :DD¿Cómo has dormido hoy? Yo no pude dormir pensando en ti, en tu sonrisa…pero sobre todo, tus labios. Necesito verte…te daré la dirección en el hotel donde estoy […"_

Light no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tengo que vestirme…-dijo mientras buscaba en el armario la ropa que iba a ponerse.

- Tengo hambre! – gritó Ryuk mientras se oía rugir la barriga del shinigami.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de cogerte una manzana…

Ryuk desplegó sus dos grandes alas y se fue por la ventana.

- Por lo menos ya estoy solo- pensó Light. 

Decidió coger una camiseta de manga larga y ponérsela encima de una corta. Cogió unos vaqueros viejos y con rotos a los lados.

Fue a la cama recogió el móvil que había dejado allí tirado después de leer el mensaje y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber escondido la Death Note en su escondite. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y entró antes a la cocina para despedirse de su madre y avisarla de que llegaría tarde. Al salir de su casa, la limusina de L estaba enfrente de su puerta y Watari le señalo de qué entrara al coche. Light hizo lo que le ordenaba. Ya adentro, Watari puso la limusina en marcha y se alejaron de la casa de Yagami.

- Buenas, Light.- saludó Watari desde el asiento del conductor.

- Hola¿Por qué ha venido a buscarme? – preguntó por curiosidad.

- Ah, Ryuzaki me pidió expresamente que le recogiera para que no le siguieran.

Light pensó en lo atento que era Ryuzaki. Nunca pensó que fuera tan cariñoso, amable y tan romántico. Pasaron dos horas y todavía seguían en el coche. Light se desesperaba por momentos.

-¿Por qué estamos dando tantas vueltas?

- Por si nos siguieran, L no quiere que sepa que nadie se hospeda en ese hotel por eso cada dos días nos cambiamos de hotel.

- Es bastante precavido…

- Sí por eso le pido que no diga donde esta hospedado.

-No se preocupe… -contestó Light colocándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Después de una hora y media pararon en la entrada de un hotel bastante lujoso. Light supuso que L debía de tener dinero para permitirse la estancia en ese hotel, ya que era uno de los más caros de todo Japón. Watari abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás donde estaba Light sentado y éste salió. El anciano le dio un papel disimuladamente con el número de la habitación de L.

- Bueno que se lo pasen bien!

Light se dio la vuelta para despedirse de él y ver como se iba de allí.

- A ver en que habitación es…. – murmuró mientras abría el papelito con el número de la habitación.

Al rato ya estaba enfrente de la habitación 115 en la que se hospedaba L. Llamó dos veces a la puerta sin resultado. La puerta se abrió lentamente y sin nadie detrás de ella.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó esperando una respuesta mientras entraba.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró estrepitosamente. Notó que alguien tiraba hacía él y lo abrazó. Sintió unos labios en su cuello. Light sonrió y adivino quien era ese chico tan misterioso.

- Por fin llegaste, no sabes cuanto te echaba de menos, Raito-kun…

Ryuzaki empezó a darle besos en el cuello. Empujó a Light al suelo y él se tiro encima suya mientras le agarraba de las muñecas para que no se moviera.

- No pude olvidar ese beso que me diste, t-te quiero Ryuzaki. –dijo tímidamente Light.

L empezó a besar los labios de Light. Éste le quitaba la camiseta a L.

- Espero que te dejen pasar la noche fuera porque no te voy a dejar escapar esta noche…

- Tengo 17 años, no soy un niño…- contestó Light.

Light agarro a L del cuello mientras él le besaba el cuello y L le quitaba la camiseta. Ryuzaki se levantó de repente del suelo y agarró la mano de Light incorporándole también.

- Ryuzaki, yo creía que querías hacerlo….- dijo Light avergonzado mirando al suelo.

L se acercó a él y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a su oreja.

- Te quiero Light, pero con calma…-le susurró al oído.

Ryuzaki fue a la mesa donde había cinco pasteles con una fresa en cada uno.

- Es que tengo hambre y si no tengo la barriga llena no funciono…-dijo relamiéndose mirando todos los pasteles que se iba a zampar.

Se sentó en una de las sillas en un modo muy peculiar. Aunque Light ya sabía porque se sentaba así. L le dijo una vez en una cafetería que se sentaba de esa forma para que su deducción no disminuyera. Light se sentó en un sofá al lado de L. Ryuzaki ya estaba comiéndose un pastel. Jugueteaba con la cuchara llena de un trozo de pastel y Light le miraba de reojo.

- P-pegho hombre, coge ung pasteg! – ordenó a Light con la boca llena.

Yagami cogió uno pastel que parecía tener buena pinta. Metió la cuchara en la tarta y arrancó un trozo y se lo metió en la boca. La tarta tenía un sabor delicioso y entendió porque le gustaban tanto a L. Tragó el trozo que se había comido y sonrió a L.

- ¡Esta tarta esta buenísima! – Gritó Light.

- A que sí, siempre me pido de este sabor porque son mis favoritas…por cierto Light te has manchado aquí. – dijo señalándose una parte del labio para que Light se limpiara. Éste se limpió en la otra parte del labio que no era.- No hombre es aquí…-replicó Ryuzaki.

L se tiró encima de Light y le quitó el trozo de tarta que tenía, con la lengua muy despacio. Light se sonrojo y se alejó de L.

- ( //// )Ryu…-dijo cuando L le interrumpió besándole.

- Ya tengo las energías recargadas…- dijo sarcásticamente mientras besaba en el cuello a Light.


End file.
